


The Morning After

by hedatopaz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatopaz/pseuds/hedatopaz
Summary: Clarke wakes up next to Lexa, and she knows that this can’t be good.





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> tw: alcohol mentions

Clarke sat up to the pounding of her head, the pain almost dulling her enough not to remember. _Almost_.

First, she noticed she was naked. Second, she noticed Lexa Woods asleep beside her. Third, she felt herself become nauseous. Fourth, she threw up in the bin beside the bed. _This wasn’t good._

Clarke sat up slowly, as to not cause any more blood to rush to her throbbing head, and most importantly not to wake Lexa. She noticed her clothes lying on the other side of the room, a clear indicator of what had happened the night before. Clarke buried her face in her palms, and got herself dressed.

The door creaked open slowly, with Clarke’s best friend Raven behind it.

“About time.” She spoke, anything but surprised at the sight of Lexa in the bed next to a half-naked Clarke.

“Jesus! Do you think I could get a little…privacy?” Clarke asked, clutching her forehead.

Raven walked closer to her, completely unfazed. “Clarke, I’ve seen you naked before, it’s no big deal.”

Clarke groaned, “I am _way_ too hungover to deal with your smartass comments.”

Raven bit her lip. “You know, the _one_ good thing that comes out of having an alcoholic mother is that I never have to deal with… _that_.” She said, pointing to Clarke’s vomit in the trash bin besides the bed.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Because you don’t drink.” She mocked, mimicking Raven’s voice.

“Because I don’t drink.” Raven said with a smug smile on her face. Any mention of her absentee mother would give her quite the opposite but, it was part of her daily routine to find ways in which she was “superior” to her peers and she’d take any chance she could get to do so.

Clarke felt her chest sink. “What-what am I going to tell Finn?”

Raven stared back at her, not quite sure what to say. “Well…just tell him you’re gay.”

“I’m not gay!” Clarke snapped.

“You should see the way you look at Lexa,” Raven laughed, “and tell me you’re not gay.”

“Very funny.” Clarke replied narrowing her eyes at her. “…But, I loved Finn! I did!”

“Bisexuality exists, Clarke.” Raven pursed her lips. Besides, there’s your answer.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows, not sure what she was getting at. “My answer?”

“ _Loved_.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “No-no-no I meant love. I love Finn. I do, I do love Finn… _right_?”

Raven sighed. “I think you know the answer to that.”

Clarke bowed her head and looked away, not needing to say anything more. She felt herself drifting off into her thoughts until she heard the soft yawn of the girl behind her.

“Good morning.” She spoke, with a raspy morning voice.

Clarke felt her worries melt off her shoulders and sink into her chest as she looked at Lexa. She took a deep breath.

“ _Good morning_.”


	2. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preliminary to the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback! It means a lot to me. As requested, here’s the second chapter, enjoy!  
> [tw: lots of alcohol mentions]

“God, I can’t believe Octavia bailed on us.”

Clarke shrugged. Truth be told, she didn’t really mind that Octavia hadn’t gone with them. As much as she enjoyed Octavia’s company, Clarke knew that she would just flirt with Raven the whole time and she’d become a third wheel. She was definitely happy for them, but ever since Raven and Octavia had gotten together things had been different.

Raven turned to Clarke. “Whatever, it can our night. Girl time.”

Clarke laughed, “Octavia’s a girl.”

“You know what I mean.”

Clarke and Raven walked into the fraternity house, to the sight of drunken college students and overly aroused couples making out on the sidelines. The pair barely had two seconds before Bellamy Blake had approached them.

“Welcome, ladies.” He said, taking a bow. “Where’s my sister?”

“Had to study. Big psych test tomorrow apparently.” Raven replied, putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

“Oh, so you’re partying and O is studying?” Bellamy put his hands on his hips. “A role reversal, _if you will_.” He sung, a tone of serenity in his voice.

“Bell, you’re clearly wasted.” Raven narrowed her eyes. “It’s only 8.”

“Wasted, _if you will_.” He replied, beginning to twirl Clarke’s blonde hair between his fingers. “Where’s Finn?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t know, where’s _your_ boyfriend?”

“Pfft. Murphy’s not my boyfriend.” Bellamy scoffed.

Clarke smirked, “I never said Murphy.”

Bellamy took a moment to register what Clarke had said then blurred out, “Enjoy the party ladies!” He rushed off as if he couldn’t get away fast enough. Everyone knew Bellamy and Murphy had a thing for each other, _except Bellamy and Murphy_.

“That was entertaining.” Raven spoke as she turned to Clarke. “I’m going to go see if I can find anyone from my classes here. Will you be fine on your own?”

“Yeah,” Clarke assured her. “I can handle myself, I’m a big girl.”

Raven nodded and began to walk off. Clarke turned around, realizing she knew practically nobody at this party. She decided to get something to drink and sauntered to the kitchen.

Clarke reached for a bottle for whiskey, and apparently someone else had the same idea. She felt a soft hand touch hers, looking up only to feel her heart race.

“Lexa,” Clarke spoke, a surprised tone in her voice, “didn’t expect to see you here.”

Lexa smiled at her. “Why not? You know I’m always down for a good party.” She replied, nudging Clarke’s arm playfully.

Clarke felt her heart skip a beat at Lexa’s touch. “ _Good_ is quite the exaggeration.” She added, earning a small laugh from Lexa.

“I see what you mean, but you’re here,” Lexa said, tilting her head towards Clarke. “I’d call that good enough.”

Clarke’s eyebrows raised, a grin displaying itself on her face. “Want a drink?” She asked, holding the bottle up to her.

“I’d love that.”

-

It only took two drinks to get the girls tipsy, and three to get them drunk. They were both lightweights, and neither of the girls held their alcohol too well. It didn’t take long for them to act on their feelings, without the nerves and conscientiousness of sobriety to hold them back.

Lexa was the first to kiss her, but Clarke led the rest. It was clear that they’d both been dreaming of this for a long time, although it was already evident to anyone who gave the pair a second look. It felt like they were magnets, undeniably and hopelessly attracted to each other.

Their lips collided so perfectly, their bodies matched like puzzle pieces fit just for each other. Any nervous tension faded away with the alcohol, revealing it was futile to ever say they were _just friends_.

Lexa was used to having female partners. She had come out in high school, and had slept with many girls and had multiple girlfriends since. This would’ve been nothing new, if Clarke’s lips didn’t ignite fireworks inside of her along with a feeling she’d never felt before.

Clarke, on the other hand, had kissed a girl once. Spin the bottle, junior year of high school. It would’ve made sense for her to be a pillow princess, or an awkward mess but she made love to Lexa like she’d done it a million times, and it felt like something so natural, so sensational that this is what it was meant to be all along.

Their night was long and passionate, with hours of heated kissing, less than discreet moans, and intense climaxes. When they were done, Lexa fell asleep next to Clarke, Clarke following soon after. In this moment it didn’t matter that these girls were _just friends_ , it didn’t matter that Clarke was _supposed_ to love Finn, and it didn’t matter that they had no idea where to go from here.

All that mattered, was _Clarke and Lexa_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I think from now on I’ll focus my chapters as subsequent to the first one. Feel free to leave feedback and thanks for reading!


	3. The Power of Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a little while, this week has been insanely hectic. Updates will be way less sporadic from now on!

Neither of the girls knew quite the right thing to say. Lexa looked up at Clarke, a warm smile on her face.

“So…” she whispered, reaching for Clarke’s hand.

Clarke moved her hand back almost immediately. “I think tea helps hangovers, do you want some tea?”

Before Lexa could answer, Clarke blurted out, “I’m going to get some tea.” She rushed out of the bedroom, leaving Lexa confused.

Clarke ran down to the kitchen downstairs. She frantically rummaged through the drawers, looking for tea packets. “Where the _fuck_ is the tea?” she muttered to herself.

Raven watched her, having left for downstairs as soon as Lexa showed signs of waking. She was always quick like that, leaving a room before you knew she was gone. “Do you need help with that?” she asked, awaiting a response.

Clarke turned around sharply, startled by her voice. “Um-I think-“ Clarke started as she was interrupted by her ever-present headache.

Raven frowned and walked over to her. “Here,” she spoke, opening a cabinet far from where Clarke had been looking. “Octavia and I used to rummage through here in the mornings,” she handed a box of tea packets to Clarke. “I know it by heart.”

“Thank you.” Clarke spoke as she took the box in her hands. “I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier-I-“

“No,” Raven cut her off, “I shouldn’t have bothered you about it, it was stupid of me to do that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Clarke said as she boiled water over the stove. She looked down and bit her lip. “I’m fucked, Raven.”

“In all seriousness, you just need to choose. Lexa or Finn. The longer you wait, the worse it’s going to be,” Raven looked down at Clarke’s hands, vigorously stirring the tea. “and I think your tea’s ready.”

Clarke turned to her. “But, _I’m_ not _._ ”

“and you never will be.”

Clarke nodded. “I know.” She poured the tea into two separate cups, dropping a sugar cube into the one designated for Lexa. “She likes it sweet.”

“Good luck.” Raven whispered, patting Clarke’s arm.

Clarke gave her a small smile and began slowly walking up the stairs. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies, she didn’t quite know why Lexa made her so nervous. She figured if last night was any indication, maybe she _did_ know. Maybe she just didn’t want to accept it.

“Room service.” Clarke whispered in a cheerful tone as she stepped into the bedroom. Lexa had since gotten herself dressed, but remained in the same spot from before. She certainly looked comfortable, and Clarke hoped she felt that way as well. She definitely cared about Lexa more than she’d like to admit.

“Thank you.” Lexa spoke as she took the cup from Clarke. She sipped it and tasted the sweet undertone. “You remembered.”

“Of course.” Clarke ran her fingers through her hair as she sat herself down next to Lexa. “Why would I forget?”

“Well most people would,” Lexa responded. “but I guess you’re not most people.”

“I’m not.”

“So…about what you said last night, it was true right?” Lexa asked, looking up at Clarke.

“Hm?” Clarke had no idea what was being asked, and she could only assume the worst. “Is what true?”

Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand, this time without Clarke pulling away. Their hands touched and it sent chills down Clarke’s spine. Lexa took a drink of her tea and said, “That you love me. You told me that you loved me last night.”

Clarke felt as if her heart had stopped. She could easily brush it off as drunken stupor, people say all kinds of shit while under the influence. But, Clarke knew it came from truth. What she didn’t know was if she ready to admit it at risk of ruining the friendship she had with Lexa.

“I-“ Clarke struggled to get her words out. “Lexa, I didn’t mean to-“

Lexa could feel her chest sink further with every word. “I understand,” she interrupted as she took a deep breath. “No, I’m sorry for bringing it up.” She should’ve known better than to expect others to keep their memories after drinking like she did, she should’ve assumed it was nothing but a blur.

Lexa began to lift the covers off of her body, beginning to get out of the bed. “I’ve got to go.”

Clarke struggled to take in what was going on, it seemed to go all too fast for her. It was safe to say the pounding headache wasn’t helping.

“Lexa, no I-“

“Sorry,” Lexa spoke, avoiding eye contact with Clarke. “I’ve got to go.”

Clarke watched Lexa leave, as she stuttered to get words out. She felt frozen and all she could do was watch the girl she loved rush out the door. She wanted to beg her to stay, she should’ve begged her to stay.

_She didn’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst, but what’s a clexa fic without some pain? Next chapter should be up by tomorrow.


	4. Lexa

Lexa opened the door to her apartment, her eye makeup heavily smudged from sleep and from crying. Both were clearly evident on her face.

The door slammed behind her, making a loud noise that followed her through the room. She rushed to the bathroom, trying not to let more tears run down her already swollen face.

She almost made it to the doors, and she would’ve if not for her roommate, Anya, there to stop her.

“Lexa, I need-“ She took notice of Lexa’s tear-stained face. “What’s wrong?”

Lexa pushed past Anya and ran into the bathroom, this time careful not to slam the door. She locked it behind her, and began letting out small, stifled sobs.

Anya knew that Lexa would only ignore her completely if something was _really_ wrong. “Lexa, please,” she pleaded, “I can help you.”

“Go away.” Lexa muttered on the other side of the door, her voice somehow both shaky and firm.

Anya contemplated pleading further but ultimately decided against it. She knew from experience that Lexa wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want to do, and she didn’t want to add to the problem. “I’ll be here if you change your mind.” She said as she reluctantly walked off.

Lexa sat on the floor, warm tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt awful, and predatory. Clarke was her friend, and she’d gone and fucked it up. It was stupid to think that Clarke could love her like that, and last night couldn’t change it. She knew she was being irrational, childish even. It was only alcohol-influenced one night and she’d gone and gotten her hopes up, thinking that Clarke had felt the same way. She should’ve known better.

The feeling was nothing short of terrible, and she felt dread in the place of the usual excitement to see Clarke the next day. Lexa hoped things would be different as she called down, but it felt as if she never would. She’d have to skip class, something she didn’t find much pleasure in doing. Sure, it was unfavorful to begin with, a boring class that she was required to take. She only really willingly went to the lectures because Clarke happened to have the same class as her. Now, she wouldn’t for that exact reason.

Her phone dinged next to her, Clarke’s name appearing on the dimmed screen.

“Call me when you can,” followed by “just let me explain.”

Lexa turned her phone off, scoffing at the message. She felt she already knew what Clarke was going to say, and she just didn’t want to hear it. As much as she wanted to be mature about it, she just couldn’t bring herself to respond to Clarke. Not now at least, definitely not now.

It wasn’t that Lexa was mad at Clarke, she just knew that if she so much as debated texting her back, her heart would only shatter further. She’d been here before, and she knew that she just had to move on. Lexa closed her eyes and leaned back.

Moving on from Clarke Griffin would be quite the feat.


	5. Clarke

Clarke sighed, fiddling with her key in between her fingers. She felt sick, all she had done was try to preserve her friendship with Lexa, and she had done the exact opposite. To top it off, now she would have to desperately try to reverse it.

She stopped to lean against the door, pulling out her phone and clicking on Lexa’s contact. Her messages were filled with pictures of notes, cat video links and iMessage games, but Lexa’s were particularly extensive. They texted a lot, whether it was deep conversations or mundane shit like the weather that week. Clarke and Lexa always found a reason to text each-other, but now Clarke wished she didn’t have to.

Clarke could’ve typed a hundred different messages, but all she could do was delete them, over and over again. She finally decided with a simple plea.

“Call me when you can.” She wrote, forcing herself to hit send.

She stood in front of the door as she waited for a response. The anxiety overtook her, causing her to text a second time.

“Just let me explain.”

Clarke immediately regretted sending two messages instead of one, although it wasn’t unusual for her and Lexa to send two, three or four texts at a time. They‘re comfortable with each other like that, or at least they were.

Clarke sighed, shutting her phone off as she fiddled with her keys again. She slowly unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with Finn. She half expected him not to be home, off doing something she had no interest accompanying him in. She walked into the apartment, setting her purse down on the couch as she went.

The room was brisk, and Finn had left the television on. It was a habit he had that Clarke absolutely hated, but it had become second nature to expect. Clarke grabbed the remote to turn it off, sauntering to the bedroom to change. She opened the door and immediately gasped.

“Oh my god!” Finn was in bed, on top of some brunette girl she’d never seen before, their bodies intertwined along with their lips.

It took a moment for Finn to notice Clarke. “Clarke! It’s um-“ he began to stammer,   
as he frantically moved himself off the girl under him, “it’s not what it looks like.”

“Fuck you, Finn.” Clarke snapped, choking back tears. She knew she was just as guilty, after what had happened with Lexa, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

Besides, she hadn’t purposely done it, she was drunk and it was a mistake she’d made while she wasn’t in a sound state of mind. Finn knew full well what he was doing, and she could tell it probably wasn’t the first time either.

Clarke stared at the two, who were looking at her as if she should be the one to leave. “Get the fuck out!” She said, feeling her disparity turn into anger. It was _her_ fucking apartment, well hers and Finn’s, but she had every right to kick him out right now.

The two got dressed and left, Finn sneaking in a weak apology as he went. Clarke rolled her eyes and waited until the door was shut to uncross her arms and let her stiff body relax.

She felt the anger fade back into sadness as she pulled her phone out. She called Raven, now barely able to see her phone screen because of the tears that coated her eyes. The call was picked up in an instant.

“It’s Octavia, what’s up?” a voice spoke. It only took her a moment to hear Clarke’s stifled sobs on the other side of the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Octavia asked, a concerned tone in her voice, “Clarke?’

“Finn-” Clarke heaved, “he was in bed with-” She continued, barely able to hold back her tears.

“Oh my god-we’ll be right over.” Octavia replied sympathetically. She stopped to add, “If you want us to, that is.”

Clarke took a deep, shaky breath. “Yes.” she replied, “Please. I can’t be alone right now.”

“Of course. Just give us a few minutes.”

Raven and Octavia were over to Clarke’s apartment in less than ten minutes, going over the speed limit to get there. They’d brought Clarke pints of caramel ice cream, and cliche movies, the essentials of any breakup. They both secretly wondered where Lexa would fall into this. Only Raven knew of last night’s affair, but both knew of Clarke’s not-so-secret crush on Lexa.

“I can’t believe Finn would do something like that,” Octavia said, “what a dick.”

“I can.” Raven spoke up. “I dated him, way back in freshman year.”

“No way.” Octavia interjected.

“Way. He was your average college douchebag. I just hoped he’d changed by now. He always seemed to treat Clarke well, I guess it was wishful thinking.”

“Guys,” Clarke spoke up. “I’m right here.”

“We know.” Raven turned to her, giving her a small, sad smile. “We just really-”

“Pity me” Clarke spoke, rolling her eyes and reaching for a tissue to wipe them.

“No…” They both replied, desperately searching for a more delicate way to put it.

Clarke sighed and slumped her shoulders. “It’s okay. I get it.” she spoke softly. She reached for her phone, turning it on to a message she was surprised to receive.

**Lexa Woods** : “Ok. Meet for coffee in an hour?”

Clarke inhaled, staring at the message for a good minute and a half before slowly responding,

“Sure.”


	6. Clarke and Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay. I had some family stuff that took priority and didn’t leave me much time to write. I’ll try to update faster, haha

Lexa walked into the coffee shop by the university she attended. She hadn’t communicated with Clarke that this would be their meeting spot, but it was a safe assumption. They’d always met here, whether to study together or simply to hang out. It always smelled nice, had soothing music, and there was a menu full of options. Who knew there were so many ways to make coffee?

Lexa ordered a vanilla cappuccino, which was her go-to order. The last thing she needed was more fuel for her anxiety, but the caffeinated drink was something that gave her comfort, a constant in a world awry. Besides, the decaffeinated version tasted like burnt water.

She sat down at a small table, waiting for her misspelled name to be called out. She twiddled her thumbs, almost beginning to regret asking to meet Clarke. She worried that Clarke wouldn’t show up, or worse, that she would. Lexa felt vulnerable, a feeling she hated. She knew she must have made her feelings for Clarke apparent, and Clarke had made it apparent she didn’t reciprocate them.

Just as Lexa collected her thoughts, she felt them jump right back to chaos. Clarke walked in the door, not seeing Lexa right away. Lexa felt her heart race, hoping Clarke wouldn’t think she looked awkward or was here to early or-

“Hey,” A voice spoke, interrupting Lexa’s frantic train of thoughts.

“Hi.” Lexa replied, conjuring a small smile in attempt to conceal her apprehension.

“Lexa, vanilla cappuccino.” The monotone voice of the barista announced.

“My order.” Lexa whispered as she stood up to get her drink.

Clarke followed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I probably should’ve ordered.” She laughed, aiming to break the obvious tension between them.

Lexa got her drink and sat down to watch Clarke chat up the barista. She was always chatty to strangers, something Lexa would find obnoxious in others, but she found admirable in Clarke.

Clarke’s green tea was ready by the time she wrapped up her conversation. She walked to the table Lexa sat at, and sat down slowly. Both girls were clearly nervous, despite their desperate tries to hide it.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I didn’t mean to make anything weird.” Lexa spoke. “I know you’re with Finn and-“

“I’m not.” Clarke said. “Not anymore anyways, that asshole was cheating on me behind my back, this whole goddamn time.” She bowed her head. “I know that I’m just as guilty-“

Lexa reached her hand over to touch Clarke’s. “You’re not.” She spoke. “I mean, you did cheat, but you were drunk, and it’s more my fault than yours. I’m sure you didn’t mean to.”

“But,” Clarke muttered, her voice beginning to quaver, “I did.”

Lexa looked up to her, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

“I did,” Clarke continued. “and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. There was Finn, and I guess…I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same.”

Lexa took a deep breath, it was a lot to take in. “But, you left-“

“Yes,” Clarke interrupted, “I was scared. It’s not everyday you sleep with the girl you’ve got an enormous crush on, who’s also one of your best friends.”

Lexa smirked. “Enormous crush?”

“Shut up.”

Lexa bit her lip, it couldn’t have much gone better than this. It felt like pure bliss.

For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another part(s) to this if anyone wants it! As of now it’s a one-shot though. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
